


The Leader's Torment

by EnterNameHere



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True pain is not heard about.</p>
<p>It is experienced.</p>
<p>Over.</p>
<p>And over.</p>
<p>And over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leader's Torment

It's only natural that I have the power of a god. After all, I'm basically the daughter of one. But I hate having it. I'm the only one who remembers.

——————————

"Mozu, watch out!"

"Huh?"

SHNK. Dagger straight into the eye. Reset.

That was the first of many.

——————————

Faceless ambushed Orochi. One of them punched through her chest, tearing her lungs out when it pulled back. Reset.

——————————

Selena completely abandoned the plan we had gone over. She didn't know the berserker was there until his axe had split her head in two. Reset.

——————————

Subaki was cornered by mages wielding Ragnarok tomes. All we found was the blade of his naginata and a pile of ash. Reset.

——————————

The swordmaster was much quicker than Elise expected. We found her top half on the opposite side of the room. Reset.

——————————

Hinoka's pegasus got caught by an archer, sending Hinoka tumbling down the mountain. Her face and arms were missing all of their skin when she reached the bottom. Reset.

——————————

Percy disappeared in the middle of battle. All that we found was his hero mask and Ace's head. Reset.

——————————

Azura...Scarlet...Benny...Selkie...Camilla...Midori...Hana...Sakura...Mozu...Kana...Azama...Kana...Jakob...Elise...Kaden...Kana...Forrest...Flora...Silas...Kana...Camilla...Soleil...Asugi...Ryoma...Kana...Kana...Oboro...Kana...

...Kana...

...Kana...

...Camilla...Azura...

...Kana...

...Me...

...

...Me...

It's like a disease. The idea that you can save everyone. The idea that none of your friends have to die. The idea that the strategy you come up with won't be complete shit.

It's just that: an idea. It's not a given. It will never be reality. I just need to deal with that.

The next time someone dies, I'll leave it be. That's it. That's my sacrifice to the system. Then I'll continue on.

...

...Kana...

...Kana never came back from the skirmish. No letter goodbye, no witnesses, no final words. Not even a clue or a body part. Just...gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel awful for writing this. I really do.


End file.
